Trials of Furno (comic)
The Trials of Furno was the first Hero Factory comic, publicly released on the official Hero Factory website. It was based off the script for the first episode of Hero Factory: Rise of the Rookies. It was published by DC Comics. Plot Summary Alpha 1’s senior members are pinned down by XPlode and Rotor, with Preston Stormer ordering William Furno to stay back. Stormer attacks XPlode, and he flees, leaving Rotor behind alone. Furno is ordered to hero-cuff Rotor, refusing back-up from Dunkan Bulk. Rotor escapes, and Stormer saves Furno. Back at the Hero Factory, Furno takes Stormer’s advice and goes to the Training Sphere to replay the mission. Natalie Breez and Mark Surge warn him that he has been working too hard, but Furno insists that he wants to impress Stormer. Stormer then takes the rookies on a training mission, but are called to Lemus 2 where XPlode and Rotor are stealing explosives. They attack a decoy Hero Pod, and the heroes go to attack the pair. XPlode knocks Stormer out, and Furno jumps on the Furno Bike, rushing at the criminals. Surge shocks XPlode, and Furno hero-cuffs Rotor while XPlode gets away. As the others stand over Rotor, Stormer says that when XPlode returns, Hero Factory will be ready. Transcript Alpha leader’s log, Stormer recording:'' Our mission to guard a cargo of C-4000 explosives needed on this mining planet has run into a little...hitch.'' Make that two hitches...one called XPlode and one called Rotor. Team memebers Bulk and Stringer are fighting back. I’ve ordered Furno to stay back, out of the fight. He’s not happy about it...but this is no place for a rookie. Good thing they build us Hero Factory types to last. Preston Stormer: Had enough, XPlode? XPlode: Yeah, of you! Sorry, Rotor, but it’s every ‘bot for himself. Preston Stormer: Looks like your boss bailed. Dunkan Bulk: Leaving you for us. Preston Stormer: Okay, kid... Now! William Furno: Right. What do you need Alpha leader? Preston Stormer: Hero-cuff this guy for transport. Rotor: Go ahead and try it, kid. I won’t even hurt you...much. Dunkan Bulk: Need some back-up, Furno? William Furno: No, I got this! Don’t move! Rotor: Hey, okay. You win. But now you lose. Preston Stormer: Look out! William Furno: What was that? I saw the weapon. I was handling it. Preston Stormer: Couldn’t take the chance. But don’t sweat it--it was my fault. I should have left you in the Hero craft. Alpha leader’s log, Stormer recording:'' We succeeded in protecting the C-4000, but both Rotor and XPlode escaped. That’s not what Hero Factory is about.'' We were made to be heroes. It’s our job to help anyone in the known worlds that needs it. We weren’t built to fail. Preston Stormer: If I were you, kid, I’d hit the training sphere. Start by replaying today’s mission to see how many critical errors you made. I counted 18. Mark Surge: You’ve been working out for hours. You need a break. William Furno: Just trying to prove something to myself. Natalie Breez: Too bad you can’t prove it to Stormer. Mark Surge: Stormer’s tough on all us rookies. There’s no winning with that guy. William Furno: You just don’t understand him. I’ve studied all his mission. He demands perfection from every hero...including himself. And one of these days, I am going to earn his respect. Mark Surge: Or burn out trying... Alpha leader’s log, Stormer recording: I am taking Breez, Surge, and Furno on a training mission. It’s obvious all three need to sharpen their skills. Mark Surge: Um, Alpha leader, can I ask what sort of obstacles we can expect on this mission? Preston Stormer: You can ask. Male: HF-1, come in. Stormer, Lemus 2 Explosives Plant is under attack. Your team is the only one in the sector. Preston Stormer: What team? I’ve got three rookies with me. Male: I understand. But there are enough explosives in that plant to--'' '''Preston Stormer:' All right, we’re on our way. I think I have a pretty good idea who’s behind this attack. XPlode: I told you we should have skipped that stinking C-4000 shipment and just hit here first. Rotor: Yeah, well, I just hope the-- Get ready! We’ve got company! XPlode: It’s a Hero-pod I didn’t think they’d get here soon. But they won’t be staying long. Willaim Furno: Worked just like Stormer said it would. The empty pod drew thier attention while we all made it down safe. Preston Stormer: Don’t start celebrating yet. If that plant blows, it could knock this whole planet out of orbit. Take them down, hard and fast! Once he’s down, the rookies will be easy! XPlode: Target Stormer! Mark Surge: Stormer’s down! William Furno: Drag Stormer clear and cover him. Natalie Breez: What are you going to do? William Furno: Settle a score, I hope. Hope this works... Summoned by the ultrasonic signal, Furno’s bike races from inside the Hero craft. William Furno: Now let’s see what you can do in a fight! XPlode: Hit him! Rotor: He’s moving too fast! XPlode: I know what will stop him--the stuff in those crates we stole. Yiii! Mark Surge: Uh-uh, XPlode, not gonna happen. William Furno: Unnggh! Gotcha! See how you like our power-draining Hero-cuffs. Preston Stormer: You did okay, kid. Natalie Breez: That’s twice we stopped them from getting their hands on explosives. Mark Surge: And twice XPlode got away. William Furno: He’s running scared now. Preston Stormer: Don’t kid yourself. He’s going to try again--and for the galaxy, we better be ready. Next Issue: Corroder attacks as the Hero Factory team faces a core crisis! Characters Heroes *Preston Stormer *William Furno *Jimi Stringer *Natalie Breez *Mark Surge *Dunkan Bulk Villains *Rotor *XPlode Trivia *Copies of the comic were released exclusively at the 2010 San Diego Comic-Con. See also *''Episode 1: Trials of Furno'' *Gallery:Comics External links *View